Connor (Comic Series)
Connor is a character and an antagonist first encountered in Issue 99 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is a high ranking member of the Saviors. Overview Even among fellow Saviors, Connor is shown to be particularly bloodthirsty. He is very short-tempered, responding to annoyances with either crude language or physical violence. He seems to enjoy violence and mayhem, seeing it almost as a sport. This can be seen when he opts to beat Andrea to death rather then quickly killing her with his knife (which proves to be his undoing). Despite displaying traits of a sociopath, Connor claims to feel bad about killing survivors, thinking it unfair after everything they've lived through. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Connor's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Something To Fear Connor is a member of the Saviors. His first appearance is in Issue 99, where he and two other Saviors had been posted at one of the various locations outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone to watch the community and its movements. Connor spotted Rick and his small group's departure to the Hilltop Colony following Abraham's death, and soon after called for the rest of the Saviors in the area for an attack on the Alexandria Safe-Zone at dawn. Connor's volatile nature is rejected by his two comrades; one expresses disdain at Connor's profanity and the other decides to go to join the furthest group led by a Savior named Paul just to get away from him in the beginning of Issue 100. Connor's rally is heeded as Andrea reports the Saviors' attack on the community when Rick returns from his confrontation with Negan, though they were repelled and the majority of the attackers were killed. March To War Soon after Kal left the Hilltop Colony, he sent a flare to contact the Saviors. Paul showed up on horse and successfully convinced Kal not to betray the plan to attack the Sanctuary and take down Negan. Connor is the Savior that leads the group that answered the call. Paul stopped the revelation of the plan by telling Connor their next payment of supplies might be a little low. This infuriated Connor, who subsequently punched Paul in the gut and left with his group in Issue 110. Later on, Connor volunteers to be part of the back-up team sent by Negan to surround Alexandria's walls while Negan and his team go in to wait for Rick's group to return. After Seth and two another Saviors were killed by Rick, Andrea, and Heath, it is presumed that Connor either saw Andrea or the flash coming from the rifle she used because he is later seen inside the bell tower sneaking up on her. He ambushes Andrea by surprise with a knife and proceeds to beat her. As Connor begins to choke her to death, he laments that he feels bad for having to kill her after she's gone through so much more pain and loss than other survivors he's met. Andrea manages to grab Connor's knife and slash at him. He reels in pain, before pinning Andrea against the church window. He sarcastically asks if she really thinks she can slit his throat before he pushes her out. Death ;Killed By *Andrea As Connor and Andrea fight on the bell tower, Connor is about to push her out of the tower as she attempts to slit his throat. Andrea manages to throw Connor out of the tower, likely after stabbing him or slitting his throat. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Connor has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Savior 4 Connor and this Savior have a negative and deplorable relationship. When Connor calls him a name, they apparently don't get along, it is unknown how this Savior responds to Connor's death. Savior 3 Connor and this Savior's relationship is unknown, it's been assumed that they had a poor relationship, it is unknown how this Savior responds to his death. Negan Connor seems to be one of Negan's top lieutenants, implied by his role as middle man between the Hilltop and the Saviors in issue 110, and a strict follower of Negan. Seth Connor and Seth most likely have a good relationship. Connor was unaware of Seth's death. Paul Monroe It is revealed the two have met before and that neither of them care very much for each other. The latter punching the other in the stomach after being told that supplies would be "low" on their next pay. Kal Kal was shown to be very intimidated by Connor and his group as they arrived after being signaled to meet him. It can be implied that they have a poor relationship. Andrea Grimes In Issue 113, Connor sneaks up and ambushes Andrea in the bell tower. While choking her, he sees that she has experienced more loss and hardships than most other survivors he's encountered and admits that he feels bad for having to kill her. Appearances Comic Series Volume 17: Something To Fear *Issue 99 *Issue 100 Volume 19: March To War *Issue 110 *Issue 113 *Issue 114 (Corpse) Trivia *It is implied that Connor was a high-ranking member of the Saviors as he was the one who ordered the first failed assault on the Alexandria Safe-Zone. **Connor is also implied to be an outpost head, as he seems to be in charge of collecting tributes from the Hilltop Colony and is also part of Negan's back-up team (which consisted of Saviors from a nearby outpost) that foils Rick Grimes' plan to ambush and kill Negan. *Connor, Dwight and Paul are the only known, seen and named top lieutenants of Negan. *In Issue 113, Connor proved he is very good at hand-to-hand combat, since he repeatedly subdued Andrea Grimes, even when she had a knife and he was weaponless. *The shirt Connor wears bears an logo closely resembling the one of British punk band "The Adicts." **This along with the fact that he uses the word 'twit' could possibly be hinting that he is of British origin. This is unconfirmed however. * Connor is the second named Savior to die in the Comic Series, the first being Seth, who died an Issue before Connor did. ru:Коннор Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Comics Category:The Sanctuary Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists